


Estar

by Loneliess



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Home, I Ship It, I Tried, Love, Love Confessions, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneliess/pseuds/Loneliess
Summary: Talvez, dessa vez, Seidou estaria com ela, por um longo tempo...(Obs: "Estar" é a continuação de "Ficar", mas não é necessário ler a fanfic anterior para entender essa história)
Relationships: Takizawa Seidou/Yasuhisa Kurona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Estar

**Author's Note:**

> Eu FINALMENTE, terminei isso  
> Foi um projeto de muito tempo que eu vim escrever agora
> 
> Estou muito feliz AAAAAAA
> 
> Muchas Gracias @LUPITA_5  
> Muchas gracias

— _Vinte e cinco ghouls foram encontrados mortos hoje pela manhã, as autoridades ainda estão investigando o caso, foi o maior número de óbitos registrados_

Kurona pôs a xícara de café na mesa, olhando o noticiário que passava na Tv. Suspirou frustrada, as notícias sobre morte de ghouls se tornaram mais comuns ao esperado

Durante longos meses, Takizawa eliminou vários ghouls pela Itália. Kurona deduziu que Seidou era discreto, pois a única coisa que sabiam dele era que usava um meio kakuja e que seu apelido era Coruja.

Os ghouls, não alinhados, sabiam que ele procurava os eliminar em grupos, de cinco a quinze de uma vez. Alguns rumores falavam que ele já chegou a matar um grupo com mais de trinta ghouls. De fato, Kurona não duvida que ele tenha feito isso, mas ela só queria saber quem ficou vivo para contar história.

No bairro onde ela morava, vários ghouls foram mortos por Takizawa pelas redondezas. Isso tornou o bairro, por pouco tempo, pacato, mas a cabeça do Seidou valiosa. Caçadores de recompensa alegavam que receberiam dez mil euros se conseguissem o matar.

Isso fez que uma parte dos ghouls fugisse, e outra grande parte fosse atrás dele querendo matá-lo, intensificando a presença dos ghouls. Kurona matou alguns deles e chegou a ser procurada também, por causa disso ela teve que se mudar para um local seguro.

Um pequeno apartamento, próximo ao centro da cidade, que possui um quarto, uma sala com uma pequena mesa de quatro cadeiras, um sofá e uma mesinha com uma televisão. Era aconchegante, bem melhor que a sua antiga casa, Kurona passou a adorar o lugar, apesar de ter que pagar o apartamento.

Demorou bastante tempo para Kurona digerir todas as informações que havia conseguido. Demorou mais ainda, ela a aceitar que ele estaria certo em não ficar com ela na última vez. E pensar que seria a última vez que o veria

Ela levou a xícara de café à boca, passaram-se oito meses desde que ele foi embora. Suspirou frustrada. Pôs novamente o café na mesa…

Quatro batidas foi dada na porta do apartamento. Trazendo a Yasuhisa à realidade

Kurona estranhou aquilo, não havia marcado nada com ninguém, muito menos se lembrava de alguém que poderia ir atrás dela para uma conversa. Ela pensou na possibilidade de ser um ghoul que a havia encontrado. 

Desconfiada, levantou-se da cadeira na qual estava sentada, desligou a Tv e, lentamente, andou até a porta, receosa.

Girou a maçaneta gelada devagar, abrindo a porta lentamente. Olhou para o lado de fora. Não havia ninguém. Abriu a porta inteira, olhou de um lado para outro. Não havia nada. Então, ela olhou para baixo.

Próximo ao pé de sua porta, havia uma flor, rosa vermelha, belíssima. Kurona olhou incrédula, pegou a flor, lentamente a aproximou das narinas. A flor possuia um leve cheiro de sangue.

Um sangue estranho, meio familiar, ela já havia sentindo aquele cheiro, sentia que conhecia de quem era. Tentou lembrar de algo, mas não conseguiu, era um cheiro nostálgico.

Kurona fechou a porta, ainda com a flor na mão, havia algo errado, o cheiro familiar da flor, único, além do sangue. Levou a flor novamente às narinas… Havia algo errado...

_"Takizawa…?"_

_De repente ela se lembrou dele_. 

Vagarosamente, Kurona olhou para atrás. Não, o cheiro de Seidou não poderia estar numa flor.

E lá estava ele, um pouco distante dela, em pé, com um sorriso pequeno e singelo no rosto. Kurona suspirou frustrada, pôs a flor numa mesa próxima

— Sentiu minha falta? — 

— O que você quer? — respondeu Kurona.

Durante um tempo, houve um silêncio, um bom silêncio, até Takizawa responder a pergunta dela.

— Você disse para mim que queria ficar comigo — falou ele — Aqui estou eu... —

Kurona o olhava com indiferença, ou pelo menos tentava. Suspirou frustrada novamente, passou às mãos pelos cabelos e depois pelo alisando a sua testa, impaciente.

— Não, Takizawa. — disse ela — Eu acho melhor você sair do meu apartamento, além disso como me encontrou aqui?

— Um verdadeiro mágico nunca revela seus truques — falou ele um pouco rindo.

Kurona suspirou, não tinha mais paciência para as piadinhas dele. Se irritava quando ele brincava com dela, e se irritava mais ainda com as piadinhas dele naquele momento.

— De qualquer forma, Takizawa, acho melhor você ir embora, não quero te ver 

— Por que não quer me ver?— disse ele se aproximando — Eu estou bem aqui, na sua frente. Por que está me rejeitando?

— Takizawa, saia daqui agora, ou senão eu— falou ela indo em direção a porta.

— Ou o que? Me diga, o que você vai fazer? —

Dessa vez foi a vez do Takizawa respirar fundo. Kurona já estava com a mão sobre a maçaneta.

Era inevitável, eles estavam eles ali, completamente e pateticamente envolvidos. Uma coisa que ela não queria desde o começo, mas sabia que não havia como evitar.

— Nós fomos longe demais. — falou Kurona

— Veio perceber isso agora?

— Takizawa, isso é culpa sua. Isso não deveria ter acontecido, nada deveria ter acontecido.

— A culpa é minha? Foi você que me beijou naquele dia, foi você, Kurona, que pediu para ficar comigo, ou já se esqueceu?

— Aquilo foi um erro!

— Um erro só porque não terminou como você queria.

Kurona andou de direção dele

— O que você— 

O estalo ecoou pela sala, Takizawa virou o rosto por reflexo, a bochecha dele ardia levemente, Kurona estava na frente dele.

— Eu estou sendo paciente com você… — falou ele, de forma estranha e calma

— É… Eu também… —

Kurona pegou, com as mãos, o rosto dele, e o beijou desesperadamente. 

Takizawa tocou no rosto dela, retribuindo o beijo caloroso. Levou suas mãos até a cintura dela, devagar. 

  
  


**————**

  
  


A seda do lençol branco nunca combinou tão bem com a situação. Os dedos dele passeavam por um dos braços dela, leve e suave, às vezes, ele a arranhava com as unhas, mas Kurona não achava que estava no direito de reclamar, ao menos ele estava tentando ser carinhoso.

Eles finalmente mataram a saudade de oito meses sem se verem ou se tocarem. Deitados e abraçados nus na cama dela, deixa bem claro o que aconteceu depois do beijo. 

De qualquer forma, não haveria mais nada a temer, ele estaria com ela, finalmente, apenas com ela. Ou pelo menos ele falou isso

Kurona claramente não acredito nas palavras dele, Takizawa é um traidor assassino, ele mesmo já disse isso a ela, depois da última vez, dificilmente ela confiaria nele de volta. 

Kurona estava morrendo de sono, seus olhos pesavam, os dedos dele que passeavam pelo seu braço, às vezes, ele tocava nos cabelos dela, a fazendo relaxar mais ainda. Mas ela não queria dormir, ela acreditava que ele iria embora quando o fizesse. Ela queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Seus olhos pesavam de novo, a fazendo os fechar por um tempo, e depois a abri-los, e isso várias vezes...

— Você está com sono. Durma — falou Takizawa

Kurona achou aquilo tão reconfortante, por mais que a voz dele não fosse uma das mais doce de se ouvir, agradava a ela.

Ela mexeu seu corpo, se virou em direção dele, e o abraçou, deitando sobre o corpo do amante. Takizawa segurou um riso. Talvez ela pensou que essa seria a única forma de dormir e não deixá-lo ir embora…

  
  


**————**

  
  


Kurona abriu os olhos lentamente. Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, seu corpo estava meio dolorido, talvez era a preguiça matinal. Parecia que noite não durou sequer um piscar de olhos. 

Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, a ponto de alguns fios de cabelo estarem em sua boca. Ela olhou para o outro lado da cama, Seidou não estava lá. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não de novo, não teria como ele ter tirado ela, de cima dele, sem ela perceber.

Ela se levantou, de forma brusca, se vestiu apenas com sua blusa branca que estava no chão. Vendo que as roupas dele não estavam lá. Ela abriu a porta do quarto.

—Takizawa?! — chamou ela

— Hun? —

Kurona se virou em direção à cozinha. Seidou estava sentada numa cadeira, bebendo um café, a olhando com estranheza.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ela suspirou aliviada, e sorriu.

Provavelmente ele fez isso de propósito, para assustá-la, ou talvez para demonstrar para ela que realmente queria estar com dela, talvez ele não iria abandoná-la como ela havia pensando, ou como ele fez da última vez. Talvez ele, por um momento, tivesse dito a verdade.

Ela apenas queria que, todos os dias, quando ela acordasse, ele estivesse lá, simplesmente, bebendo café na cozinha. Pela primeira vez, ele estaria perto dela. Pela primeira vez, ela, realmente, sentiu que não estava sozinha, e não iria ficar sozinha por um tempo...

Ou talvez… Por bastante tempo…

**Author's Note:**

> Enfim, foi isto, beijos  
> Muito obrigada por ter lido 
> 
> AAAAA


End file.
